


[Podfic] On Life's Terms

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, college-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of rare_fandom's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A week or so into Tom’s first year at NYU, he performs blatant wizardry in front of a random stranger. Fortunately for him, there are no coincidences.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On Life's Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Life's Terms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12261) by rare_fandom. 



  
**Rating:** R  
 **Length:** **39 min**  
 **text on LJ**[part 1](http://rare-fandom.livejournal.com/33778.html) [part 2](http://rare-fandom.livejournal.com/33814.html) [part 3](http://rare-fandom.livejournal.com/34172.html) [at ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4605124/1/On_Lifes_Terms)  
 **download at the** [audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-lifes-terms)  



End file.
